


A thorough inventory of nine hours in a war balloon

by Lisse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that Sokka was counting or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thorough inventory of nine hours in a war balloon

\- Avatar (chasing around the world, discussion of): 2

\- Awkward silence (instances of): 153

\- Ba Sing Se (crappiness of): 2

\- Balloon speed (lack of): 28

\- Biceps (comparison of): 4

\- Bitching (miscellaneous instances of): 82

\- Dragon dance (mimicking of): 2

\- Food hogging (accusations of): 11

\- Flying balloon incorrectly (accusations of): 14

\- Flying bison (smelliness of): 4

\- Flying bison (speed of): 3

\- Girlfriends (craziness of): 4

\- Girlfriends (relative hotness of): 2

\- Hair care (discussion of): 2

\- Macho posturing (instances of): 31

\- Moon spirit (relative hotness of): 1

\- Seat-hogging (accusations of): 19

\- Sisters (craziness of): 5

\- Snack compartment (lack of): 14

\- Stalker freedom fighters (discussion of): 2

\- Threats (assorted, instances of): 47

\- Vows to never speak to each other again EVER (and subsequent retractions of): way too many to count


End file.
